Veela Dificulties
by Alex0309
Summary: Draco has just come into his veela inheritance and known who his mate is, but his mate, Hermione, is also a mate to another, older veela.
1. Chapter 1

**_Prologue_**

**Draco's POV**

I sat up in bed, sweat poring off me.

I saw it again. The image of my mate. I have seen her every night and am completely in love, and I worship her. She is my world; I wouldn't be able to survive without her (quite literally) as I am a veela. I would die from a broken heart.

Now, I know you are asking: "Who is this lovely mate of yours?" I will tell you. Hermione Granger, but if I have anything to do with it will be Hermione Malfoy in a matter of time.

I am going back to school for my fourth year soon. Then I would get her. Hopefully.

First I am going to the Quidditch World Cup. I would secretly be supporting Bulgaria. My father says that as I am a Malfoy I cannot openly show emotions to anyone except my mate, so this is with the 'secretly supporting' thing.

**Narrator's POV**

There was one problem for Draco. Hermione was already with a veela and she was his mate as well. The vela she is with is older and would have died if they did not cross in passing when he was visiting England. He only had a week left to live.

When this happens, the mate, no matter if they are underage must marry the veela. Hermione was given a choice and the veela would write in his will not to punish Hermione and to not let anyone else including his family to punish her.

**Hermione's POV**

I was laughing, hard with strong arms wrapped around me. I snuggled deeper into the pair of arms and sighed. I was unbelievably happy right where I was. I had my new family surrounding me and my parents coming to visit me in a few short weeks. There were only a couple of downsides to living here, first: it was even colder than England at times, but it was a beautiful landscape, secondly: It took longer to send owls to Harry and Ron therefore I was not able to see them as much. Obviously I would see them soon at the Quidditch World Cup because they invited me, well more specifically Ron did. I had already told my veela (who always purrs when I call him that) and his family. He would have invited me and probably have gotten better seats, I mean he was playing in it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

**Harry's POV**

"Wake up! Wake up Harry!" A shrill voice screamed in m, ear, "You too Ronald."

Sleepily I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes. "Wha – Hermione. Why are you waking us up so early?" Mumbled Ron tiredly.

"Today is the world cup. So get out of bed we are leaving in an hour," she stated. With that me and Ron jumped out of bed like it burnt us and got dressed in a hurry, miss-matching our clothes in the process. Together we sprinted down to the kitchen where we gobbled food down.

Hermione, Ron and I were walking in the back. Our conversation was interrupted by a pair of people jumping out of a tree. One was young, the other in their mid-forties but you can tell that they were related, father and son. I recognised the boy as Cedric Diggory. The older man must I later found out to be called Amos Diggory.

_Scene Break_

**Hermione's POV**

Walking to the stands we saw the silver haired Malfoys. Standing in the back no one noticed that the youngest of the family was giving me meaningful stares, that shone of love and awe. It was like I was his life. Oh No! Not now. I just started my life with Viktor. I don't know how the two veelas will react to sharing the same mate. Me! Knowing how possessive Viktor is, I guess not well.

I shook off my thoughts. I couldn't deal with them right now.

The fake banter ended. I turned on my heel and stomped away. But I swear I heard a sigh from the young veela. You know the one you give when you adore something and ling for it, in this case the something is a someone.

_Scene Break_

The game was about to start we just had to wait for the mascots. Ireland had lepricorns that threw fake gold. Not that many people knew it was fake and they scrambled to get as much as possible.

Bulgaria's mascots were veelas, female veelas. Every who was not in love went crazy. They seemed to be trying to impress the veelas. It was quite amusing really. Even some of the players were doing tricks and showing off.

Another reason that it was so hilarious was that they were directing their allure at Viktor and he didn't even bat a lash. He was not affected because he was a veela, it also that he has a mate.

I started looking around at my friends' reactions. Harry took off his Irish hat. Ron did the same along with his scarf but started towards the balcony like he would pitch himself over the edge. I guess that they were right when they said weaker minds are more affected. Percy was preening just like a peacock would. All I was waiting for was for him to start strutting. The twins were shouting crude comments. Unsurprisingly Arthur was unaffected.

Next in my line of sight was the Ministers' box. Fudge, well let's just say his wife did not look happy, and he probably would be sleeping on the couch for the foreseeable future. The Bulgarian minister was the epitome of calm. Oddly enough Lucius Malfoy was calmly talking with him. I was shocked because I know pureblood families such as the Malfoys would normally have marriage contracts and I believed that is why he married Narcissa. Draco looked bored. Yes, I called him Draco. I may have to marry him in the future so this was a start. He was looked at as an anomaly. That I understand. What thirteen or fourteen-year-old is so deeply in love that veela allure don't affect them. For merlin's sake even some of the girls, such as Ginny, were affected. Oh. I know who isn't affected. A veela who has found their mate.

Suddenly because I wasn't paying attention, the whistle blew. The snitch released. And the game begun.

**AN: So sorry it took so long, I just couldn't think of anything to write. Most updates will also roughly take this so long.**

**Hope you guys like it. Please review and give me ideas.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

**Hermione's POV**

Ireland won. Viktor caught the snitch though. That's my veela for you.

Viktor asked me to go down to the dressing room to see him. He always misses me so much and just wants to be around me. Just like how I want to be around him. That's one of the things I love about him.

On my way down I heard screaming in the distance. What was happening? I broke into a run. I was almost to my veela. I quickly pushed the door out of my way.

"Viktor? Where are you?" I shouted, my voice quivering with worry.

A door banged open at the end of the hallway. After that arms quickly enveloped me and a sigh was released.

"I am right here Mia. What is wrong?" He gently said turning me round to face him and started to gently stroke my right cheek.

"On my way here I heard screams. I don't know what is going on. I had to make sure you were all right. My friends will be worried, they don't know I'm here, they think I went for a walk around camp. I should go find them!" All of this I said in a rush. I was rambling.

"I will come with you, make sure you are safe." I couldn't fault his logic. I have no idea what is happening in camp and I will know he is safe if he is with me. I grabbed his hand and led him out of the door and together we took off to the Weasley's tent. There was no chaos there. It was closer to the stands. I pushed aside the flap and went in with Viktor waiting outside.

"Something is happening. On my walk I heard screams. We need to leave!" After I said that there was an audible scream. "Let's go!" In the next second everyone was standing in front of me.

When I was outside again I couldn't see Viktor and realised that he must of hidden so my friends and the Weasleys wouldn't see him. I looked around making everyone think that I was looking for the best way out, which I was, but I was also looking for Viktor knowing he would not be far. I caught his eyes, nodded and mouthed _go_ and _thank you_. And with that he left to escape with his teammates. All of this happening in a matter of seconds.

I found the best path and screamed "This way" over the tremendous noise. Then we all ran back to where the portkey dropped us off. Once we got there and had met up with the Diggorys, Mr Weasley activated the portkey and we were gone.

_Scene Break  
_

We landed at the Burrow where the Diggorys bid everyone farewell and departed.

"Go to bed, all of you." Mr Weasley said tiredly with a dejected sigh. "I'll tell Molly that you are all ok and we will sort out school supplies tomorrow." He continued on, padding into the house with everyone following.

_Scene Break_

Just before I fell asleep that night an owl flew through Ginny's open widow. The owl belonged to Viktor.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am happy to tell you I got back home safely with no injuries. I hope you are faring just as well._

_When I told Mama about what happened she was so scared about why you were not with me. It took me almost an hour to calm her down and explain why. But she is still not happy with me._

_I hope to see you soon my love._

_Yours forever, Viktor, Your Veela._

I yawned tiredly while writing my letter to Viktor and Mama to let them know that I am fine and am safe. I then collapsed on the spare bed in the room and fell asleep almost immediately.


End file.
